


It’s Fine

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry on Countdown Day 10, M/M, Very Short Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 11 - Angst
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Kudos: 17
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	It’s Fine

“Simon”  
“I can’t”  
“I know”  
“I just”  
“It’s fine”  
“It’s not fine”  
“It’s Okay”  
“It’s not”  
“I’m here”

“Shall I go?”


End file.
